


Talk

by Emma_frxst



Series: Talk [1]
Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FFH SPOILERS, Far from home, Good Guy Quentin Beck, mysterio redemption, quentin beck redemption arc bitches!!, spiderman ffh, spiderman: far from home, spiderman: far from home spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: Quentin Beck: the man obsessed with appearance, image, and presentation. After a risky medical procedure leaves him in a coma, he gets sent to the Frost Institute for Apprehended Individuals, where you are head psychologist. While Quentin can’t see what’s around him, he can hear what goes on. What happens when he finds himself falling for a women he can’t see?





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Mysterio redemption arc beotches!! let me know what you think! im going to try to update this regularly. also there's gonna be a lot of incorrect info about therapy and medical stuff cause this is fiction and I know only the basics about psychology/ medical things.

Your phone blared loudly, waking you from your oh so peaceful slumber.

You looked at the number- Unavailable.

Nick Fury.

“This better be good, Fury.” You said, your voice groggy.

“We have a situation in London. Probable code 13. I need you and your team here ASAP. It’s Mysterio.”

(code 13 AKA “appearances can be deceiving.")

“Mysterio?! I thought he was a good guy.”

“No, turns out he tricked all of us. I’ll brief you on the way. We need the healer, it’s gonna be messy.”

“You know her name is Haya right? It literally means life in Hebrew.”

“Just get here.”

“Already on my way to the jet.” You said slinging your go-bag over your shoulder.

“Be ready to go when you get off the plane.” He hung up.

Nick was never one for pleasantries.

-

You met Fury in London and he briefed the team on the way to the bridge.

“Quentin Beck. Tech genius, known for Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, or BARF. Got fired from Stark Industries for being unstable because he wanted to weaponize BARF, Stark wouldn’t allow it. So..He used his tech to manipulate SHIELD into believing elemental monsters were attacking Earth and that he, a hero from another dimension, came to stop them. He would 'save' the day, but it was all projections he controlled via BARF.

“Why?” You asked

“Claims he wanted to be the next iron man, the next big hero. He wanted revenge on Stark for firing him.”

“Not that I don’t like giving people a second chance, but why can’t your guys at SHIELD handle the tech? Beck seems pretty dangerous."

“We’re already up to our elbows in all kinds of shit. We don’t have the time or resources for figure out his tech. We need him to do it.”

"understood."

You and your team were from The Frost Institute for Apprehended Individuals. Basically, a Rehab center for bad guys where they receive all the help they need to become functioning members of society. The institute named after none other than Emma Frost herself, who founded it. You were head psychologist at the institute and your team was made up of the best psychologists, medical staff, nd powered healers in the world.

You were approaching the bridge when Fury spoke again. “Careful with this one, he’s quite the manipulator.”

You and Haya, the healer, approached the man who lay motionless on the bridge.

He was wearing a motion capture suit, which had bullet holes in it.

Your adrenaline skyrocketed, feeling for a pulse, you felt the fading warmth of his skin, but no pulse.

“Haya do your thing. Medics! Be ready when he comes back!” you ordered.

Haya placed her hands on the mans chest and a warm light began to glow from her palms. Seconds later Quentin’s eyes shot open.

Upon taking a deep, raw, breath, he started coughing; the sudden airflow too much for his lungs.

“Ok he’s alive! knock him out!” You ordered, moving out of the way so the paramedics could do their thing.

They plunged a syringe in his neck, hitting him with a strong sedative.

-

You and the rest of the team rode to the hospital with Fury.

“You think the procedure will work?” You asked him.

“We’ve got the best doctors performing surgery. Dr. Helen Cho’s tissue regeneration cradle is revolutionary. I’m confident in her ability.”

“Wow I think you almost complimented someone."

Everyone laughed and you swore Fury almost cracked a smile.

When you arrived at the hospital, Mysterio was still in surgery. The hospital staff would escort him to the Frost Institute when he was in a stable condition. You collected all the files on Mr. Beck and boarded the jet. You had a lot to do when you got back.

-Beck POV-

He was in a dark, cold, and unfamiliar place. The last thing he remembered was blacking out from blood loss.

Was he dead? Before he could come up with an answer, he was jerked away from the darkness by something warm and light.

His lungs were burning, from the sudden entry of air. He opened his eyes, his sight was blurry, but he could tell there were people around him.

His ears rang, the only thing he heard a voice… “knock him out!”

‘What?’ He barely formed the thought when he felt a sharp pinch in his neck.

Within seconds, he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
